Roses Have Thorns
by Callie1
Summary: Rose ran away two years ago, to protect Lissa, to draw attention away from her. Only Lissa knows the real reason Rose left, her mission. The two never lost contact. The bond works both ways. What happens when Rose is forced to go back to her old life. Will she be able to go back to acting like everything is normal? Will she find love? Will she find out her powers have uses?
1. Chapter 1

**_All Rights go to the Author Of Vampire Academy, I don't own the series this is just my twist on things._**

* * *

Another damn kill to call in. Shit. Strigoi bodies I can handle, humans are alot harder. *ring, ring ring* "Sydney speaking"

" Hey Syd, its Hathaway, I have a few bodies for you to pick up. Humans and before you ask I didnt kill them." There is a pause on the other line. Did

we get disconnected? " Shit rose. Strigoi?"

"Yep, its pretty bad here, five bodies ranging from about 12-40." Another pause... " Okay Ill send someone for the cleanup. Are you going to be there

when they arrive?". Now the pause was on my side. Do I really want to be standing around pretty much helpless until the cleanup crew arrived? Or did I

want to go hunt down the bastards that did this damage. From the look of it at least a group of three. Shit, Strigoi usually didn't work together. Which

only could mean a coven. Great a new leader to break in, after all they don't call me 'The Killer' for nothing. Of course that probably had something to do

with the fact I couldn't use my real name for fear of being found by the school. I only ever use my real name with Sydney. She kept track of all the kills I

took care of and handled the cleanups. For that I was truly grateful.

"ROSE! Will you answer me!" Shit, great Hathaway, great time to space. " Ya sorry I was just thinking. Um ya Ill be gone by the time the cleanup crew

gets here. I wanna take care of the bastards that did this." Sydney was the one person that wouldn't judge for taking revenge, she understood my

mission, the whole reason behind doing what I did. The whole reason I was out fighting every night, and above all she understood what happened when

I didn't get out and fight. The power that took over, the things I was more then capable of when the dark power became too much. Being around spirit

users actually helped, almost stop the dark magic from taking over. Unfortunately at this point in time it isn't safe to get near a Moroi.

Hearing my thoughts Lissa chimed into my head (since the bond works both ways) _Rose if you need I can meet you. I can feel all the magic in you and I _

_know it gets to be too much. Maybe a little relief is a good thing. Keep you on your game... Plus I really miss seeing you. I know why you are doing what you _

_are doing, but its still hard. Everyone things you ran cause you couldn't handle the pressure. _Of course they did, the rumor mill was probably up and running

before they even found I was gone. _Lissa you know I want to see you in person but it isn't time yet. I still cant completely control my powers. I will not risk _

_hurting you._ I knew she would understand, she always did. _I know Rose, Just remember anytime you need me, i'm there before you can finish asking._ I

couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of course she would be there. Since the bond goes both ways that basically means she knows were I am at all times

unless i'm blocking her or she is blocking me. That doesn't happen often though. _Thanks Lissa._

With that our conversation ended and I'm back to talking to Sydney, "Ill call you when I take care of the group. Shouldn't be long". A simple "Okay" was

my only response. We got each other and oddly enough for a Dhampir and Alchemist.

Off to find the bastards coven and take them down one by one. The job of 'The Killer' is never done.


	2. Chapter 2

_********__All Rights go to the Author Of Vampire Academy, I don't own the series this is just my twist on things._

* * *

_**Previously on Roses Have Thorns:**_

_Off to find the bastards coven and take them down one by one. The job of "The Killer" is never done._

* * *

After pretty much an entire night of searching I've finally found the coven. Damn leader must have taught them how to hid their tracks. Standing in front

of the old seemingly abandoned mansion I can't help but wonder, how long have they really been in the area? Sure it's the first time I've seem any

mess from them but that doesn't necessary mean that they are brand new. They could have been in a hurry or a newbie joining the ranks could be the

reason for the mess. Well no use wondering about something when I can just go in and see for myself how comfy they are in this town. An easy way to

see how long a coven has existed in a certain area.

Walking up to the door I take out two of the many silver stakes I have on me at all times. Time to release a little power. Breaking down the door to a

coven of Strigoi can have its advantages and disadvantages. Sure they are surprised and taken aback for a moment. On the down side there is no way

to know the size of the coven you are walking in on. There could be a few, three or four or there could be rooms upon rooms full of the vile beasts.

Fortunately for the power burning within demanding release, the mansion seemed full up to the brim with Strigoi. Normal guardians would say a

mansion full of Strigoi was their worst nightmare. Of course they didn't have dark magic eating away at them. The promise of this many Strigoi meant I

could release quite a bit of the darkness eating away at me. There must be at least thirty Strigoi loitering around. Most of which are currently staring at

me with a shocked expression on their faces. Stuck between the want to laugh at one little girl hunter and the instinct to fight and try to kill me.

Taking advantage of the momentary pause I started my on slaughter of attacks. Taking out the closest one to the door. Staking him before he even

realized what happened. Now things are starting to get interesting. Barely dodging attacks coming from two sides I slip through the wall and a tall male

Strigoi. Just from appearance, most of them had to of been Dhampirs' before being turned. Great just great. Well at least the magic will get a good

release period. Right as the thought is crossing my mind, a hand is grabbing me from the left.

Crap, really should have been paying attention. Well now is as good a time as any to release the power. Ignoring the seemingly sure death in front of

me and on all sides, concentrating on the power. The darkness and light inside, buried deep within. The only warning is a little jolt before feeling the

power explode within. Now the fun begins.

With a voice not my own I ask " Now who the hell decided to leave their kills on the street tonight." Crap a few start smiling and soon almost everyone

there is smiling. Guess those weren't the only kills out tonight, just the only ones I found. Shit, cleanup duty is gonna suck. Now I'm getting pisted, "

Answer me!" A few stopped smiling I guess they are starting to realize the full extent of whats going to happen to them. The ones that don't stop

smiling attack.

Dodging to the left I unleash some dark power, not enough to blow the place up but enough to kill the immediate threat. More and more attack thinking

I'm off guard and more power is released. The balance between losing power and being in control is stripping thin. Shit. One more, one big blast and ill

end it, but first i have to know if their are humans here. Well might as well tap into the light might keep me sane long enough to kill these bastards.

Warmth covers my body as the light power arises. Shit a basement full of humans, Dhampir and Moroi. Shit, okay luck isn't on my side today. A kick to

my side wakes me from my thoughts. Yep luck really wasn't on my side. Well if they wanna fight ill give them their last. The last blast killed the

remaining ten Strigoi. Great, now for the leader. Odd they didn't show when his or her army was being killed off, must be with the innocents.

Going down the stairs to the basement seeing my hunch is right, sitting on a plush chair with a pretty Moroi pulled on her lap while she drinks from her.

Now that's the last straw, " Hey don't you know its rude to take things without permission?" My only response is a sickly smile as Moroi blood seeps

through her yellowed teeth. Before I can blink she is in front of me, throwing punches and kicks almost as fast as I do. Almost, one mistake is all I need

to kill this bitch. Right as she tries to kick my knee out she lets lose on her left side, giving me the opening needed. Knocking her leg from under her, the

stake is sticking out of her chest before she could register it.

The Strigoi down now the innocents to deal with. Making sure the Moroi girl is okay I call Sydney, " got a big cleanup for you Syd."

"How many "Killer?" Hearing Syd use my cover name could only mean she was with others that didn't know my real identity. Even with that knowledge

hearing killer come out of her mouth still hit a sore spot... "Hello? You still there?"

"Ya sorry just thinking, at least thirty. Oh and Syd there are Dhampirs, Moroi and Humans here. All locked in the basement. Ill put them under and bring

them to the tree out front. Track my phone and get here as fast as you guys can. Not sure how long they will stay under my spell." With that said I

hung up, not wanting to hear a response. Syd knew my feelings in being called Killer by her. She only did it if she didn't have a choice.

* * *

**_Hope you guys like the story so far. I have big planes for it. Review if you get a chance. The story could always be improved and I would love to hear you guys opinions and things you want to happen. Who knows It might inspire me and get put in. _**


End file.
